


Mind If I Move In Closer?

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets sick after their snow fight and Kurt ensures he will get better. All Blaine needs is a little TLC, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind If I Move In Closer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Mind If I Move In Closer?**

‘Achoo!’

Blaine was just in time to cup his hands over his nose, his body doubling over with the force behind his sneeze and effectively startling his boyfriend. He sniffled and groaned pathetically, feeling the early beginnings of a fever coming up.

‘Kurt, I’m sick and it’s your fault,’ he whined as he draped himself over his boyfriend and sniffled again as he nuzzled Kurt’s neck. He hated having colds – it messed his voice up and he couldn’t breathe properly, not to mention he could definitely live without the scratchiness in his throat. The constant tears in his eyes were making him look terribly depressed too.

Kurt huffed.

‘Why is it my fault?’ he sighed but he ran a comforting hand through Blaine’s hair regardless. Blaine pouted.

‘You put snow in my shirt yesterday,’ Blaine stated, ‘you abused me.’

He was overreacting, of course he was. Kurt had actually kissed and sucked impressive hickeys onto his neck to make up for it, but that didn’t change the fact that Blaine was, in fact, getting sick. He’s been feeling off the entire day but right now he felt at his worst.

Kurt turned around with a frown on his face, and then he sighed and started pushing at Blaine’s shoulders, trying to get him to lie down. Blaine let him and wriggled his feet when Kurt poked him in the side.

‘I didn’t abuse you, you big baby.’

Kurt hissed as he pressed the palm of his hand against Blaine’s forehead. He was burning up, but that was nothing new. Kurt had noticed that the moment Blaine had hidden his face in his neck – his cheeks were flushed and there was sweat beading up at his temples.

‘That doesn’t feel good, honey. You’re gonna stay in bed today.’

‘But you promised you’d make me better,’ Blaine argued childishly. Kurt fought the need to roll his eyes and tucked his sick boyfriend into bed. This wasn’t how either one of them had imagined spending this homework-free Sunday afternoon at all.

Blaine looked at him with his red rimmed eyes and pouty lips and Kurt paused.

How could Kurt say no to a face like that?

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine coughed, his shoulders heaving up and down. It almost looked like he was crying like this and Blaine rubbed his throat with a sad expression in his eyes. Yeah, he was definitely pouting now.

‘I will,’ Kurt promised him, squeezing Blaine’s hand. ‘I’ll even go make you some soup. How does that sound?’

‘Good,’ Blaine mumbled. He nuzzled his pillow and sneezed. He looked so young like that and it pulled at Kurt’s heartstrings. He lingered on Blaine’s bedside for a moment, before he sighed again.

‘Can I bring you anything else? An extra blanket?’ Kurt inquired. He had plenty of experience taking care of sick people and he knew that right now, it was just important to keep Blaine warm.

‘No,’ Blaine murmured, and then his brows furrowed thoughtfully in a way that made Kurt wait for him to add whatever just crossed his mind. His voice was muffled when he indeed spoke up again. ‘Just some cuddles. And maybe a kiss.’

Kurt instantly kissed his boyfriend’s hot forehead, and then put the heater up higher so that he wouldn’t grow cold while Kurt would go fix him something to eat.

A week later, Kurt glared accusingly at Blaine as Kurt himself started sneezing.

Blaine just shrugged nonsensically.

It wasn't his fault that they ended up making out when Blaine was still sick.


End file.
